L'Ultime Sacrifice
by PaoloLewis
Summary: L'Ultime Sacrifice doit être fait pour éviter que Voldemort ne gagne et que le monde sombre dans un chaos irréversible, qui de Harry ou Neville doit faire ce sacrifice ? Tout ce qui est personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, bonne lecture !


Chapitre 1 -

Le soleil brillait dans un village situé en Angleterre, plus précisément à Godric's Hollow, petit hameau situé dans le milieu de l'Angleterre. Il était habité par des personnes de la société moyenne, vous remarquerez que plusieurs familles sont loin d'être normales. Dans ces familles, il y en a qui ne sont pas tout à fait normales, d'après certains voisins. Ces familles avaient, à ce qu'on dit, des pouvoirs magiques « ils doivent être des sorciers maléfiques » s'écriait une vieille dame qui habitait le village, « ils se baladent avec des capes et un morceau de bois dans la main ». Ce que cette dame appelait morceau de bois, était en réalité une baguette magique, parce que les gens dont elle parlait, était des sorciers. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce détail, allons plutôt voir comment est le village. Il était petit et chaleureux, en effet , et tout le monde se connaissait. Cette après-midi-là, le soleil se reflétait sur les toits des maisons, aucun nuage n'apparaissait à l'horizon, c'était une belle journée d'été. Tout était tranquille dans le village, mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention, c'était la musique qui sortait d'une chambre au premier étage d'une maison près du cimetière. Dans cette habitation vivait une famille de sorciers, plus précisément, les Potter. James et Lily Potter ont un fils nommé Harry. Ce dernier était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et terminait ses devoirs scolaires. Le jeune sorcier avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux d'un vert étincelant, des lunettes rondes étaient perchées sur son nez.

Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit, il se trouva sur le palier du premier étage, puis descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il longea un long couloir où on pouvait apercevoir des photos de famille. Les personnes sur les photos agitaient leurs mains devant l'objectif. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et vit sa mère en train de s'affairer devant les fourneaux. Une bonne odeur s'échappait d'une immense cocotte posée devant elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on mange maman ? demanda Harry tout en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- Des pâtes, mon chéri, tu peux aller appeler ton père s'il te plait ? dit Lily en se tournant vers son fils, baguette à la main et un tablier vert pâle avec des fleurs attaché à la taille.  
Lily avait les cheveux d'un roux brillant et des yeux vert comme ceux de Harry. C'était une belle femme, tout sons visage resplendissait de bonheur, tout son être transpirait la gentillesse. Harry appela son père, James se leva de son fauteuil et posa le journal qu'il feuillait. Harry regarda la première page et James déplaça le journal, que voulait-il cacher à Harry ? Son père était grand et avait les même cheveux ébouriffé que son fils, mais il avait, par contre, des yeux couleur noisettes. Il émanait de lui une force tranquille, qui imposait le respect. Tous deux allèrent dans la cuisine pour manger.  
Le dîner était calme, comme tous les soirs depuis quelque temps. Personne ne parlait, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Le jeune sorcier avait surpris plusieurs fois ses parents chuchoter, avant qu'il n'arrive dans une pièce. Harry remarqua que quelque chose préoccupaient Lily et James, Harry ne prit pas la parole, parce que, à chaque fois qu'il posait la question sur ce qui se passait, ses parents évitèrent de répondre. Lily rompit le silence.  
- Alors, Harry. Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? demanda Lily tout en mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son plat. Elle regarda ensuite Harry et leva un sourcil en voyant que son fils avait le visage fixé sur son assiette. Harry ?  
- Pas encore, j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione, et eux non plus ne l'ont pas reçu. Répondit-t-il tout en levant sa tête vers sa mère.  
- C'est vraiment bizarre. constata James en fronçant les sourcils. J'espère que Dumbledore n'a pas de problèmes. Il fixa le journal qu'il lisait dans le salon, qui était maintenant sur le plan de table de la cuisine.  
Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry allait y faire sa cinquième année avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron était le sixième garçon d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Hermione, quant à elle, avait des parents moldus (des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques). Elle avait reçu ses pouvoirs à sa naissance, et c'est Dumbledore en personne qui était venu dire à ses parents, alors qu'elle était encore qu'une enfant, de venir à Poudlard, pour qu'elle suive une éducation en tant que sorcière.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda son père étonné. Le fait que le professeur Dumbledore puisse avoir des problèmes sonnait bizarre pour Harry. Albus Dumbledore était le plus puissant sorcier que Harry n'est jamais connu. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par ses parents pendant qu'ils discutaient seuls, c'était que Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque.  
- Pourquoi aurait-il des problèmes ? demanda Harry, regardant son père et ensuite sa mère.  
Son père jeta un regard à sa femme et elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Harry observa le manège silencieux de ses parents et fronça encore plus les sourcils, il se leva et se parcouru la cuisine pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors les fumées des barbecues s'élevant dans le ciel, elles s'entremêlaient avec les nuages jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître l'un de l'autre.  
- C'est à cause de Voldemort c'est ça ? dit Harry en tournant vers eux.  
James et Lily grimacèrent. Harry avait prononcé le nom du plus terrible mage noir. Personne n'était aussi cruel que lui, Lord Voldemort. Ce sorcier avait détruit la plupart des familles de sorciers et répandaient la terreur dans le monde magique. Dumbledore avait créé un groupe de sorciers qui seraient prêt à se battre contre Voldemort. Les parents de Harry étaient dans ce groupe avec les deux meilleurs amis de James, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, et Remus Lupin. Cette résistance avait pour but de déjouer les plans de Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait fondé dès que le mage noir avait été évincé du poste de professeur de Poudlard, à l'époque le directeur avait déjà deviné la noirceur de son âme. Depuis ce jour, Voldemort s'était vengé sur la communauté magique.  
- Harry, il est interdit de prononcer son nom. Souffla James. Son nom est frappé d'une malédiction, tu ne peux pas le dire à la légère.  
- Pourquoi ? Dumbledore le prononce bien, lui. Lâcha Harry, il balança sa fourchette dans son assiette et regarda son père.  
- Mais tu dois savoir que ... commença Lily.  
Harry ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà atteint la porte qui menait dans le jardin. Elle regarda partir son fils qui était colère et stoppa son mari qui était en train de se lever pour aller lui parler. Il fallait que Harry se calme seul.  
Il longea sur le trottoir et finit par arriver dans un parc du coin. Le silence régnait dans le parc, à part lui, personne n'était là. Il s'installa sur une des balançoires sur laquelle il s'asseyait toujours quand il venait. Il aimait beaucoup venir ici, loin de la maison, et de ses parents. Il pouvait réfléchir, à sa vie, à l'école et même à une personne qui lui fit faire un sourire béat à chaque qu'il la voyait. Le regard dans le vide, il pensa à Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda s'ils pourraient venir chez lui, quelques jours. Il avait vraiment envie de les voir. Il repensa, alors, à leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, en première année.

DEBUT DU FLASH BACK  
C'était le premier septembre et Harry était tout content d'aller à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il était assis un compartiment, seul. Ses parents lui avaient certifié qu'il se ferait des amis très vite, comme eux à l'époque. La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux roux entra dans le compartiment. Il était plus grand que Harry en taille, mais pas en âge puisqu'il portait le même uniforme que Harry.  
- C'est possible que je m'assoie ici ? Il n'y a plus de places. Demande le roux.  
- Oui, bien sûr. répondit Harry, en lui montrant la place en face de lui.  
Il lui sourit et le roux vint s'assoir en face de lui. Il sortit un rat de sa poche et le mit à côté de lui. Il prit dans son autre poche des bonbons.  
- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. Dit le garçon.  
- Et moi, Harry, Harry Potter. répondit Harry.  
Les deux jeunes garçons se serrèrent la main avec un large sourire, sentant déjà que leur amitié allait durer. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis une fille aux cheveux touffus entra à son tour.  
-Salut. C'est possible que je me joigne à vous ? Ceux de mon compartiment sont de vrais singes. Demanda la fille.  
- Oui, viens installes-toi. lui dit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et lui c'est Ron Weasley.  
- Et moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Leur répondit la jeune sorcière.  
Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et les trois commencèrent à parler de Poudlard.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry sourit et leva les yeux et vit que le ciel était devenu gris. Son sourire s'effaça et il entendit un roulement de tonnerre. La terre trembla et il tomba la balançoire. Il se releva et vit la marque des ténèbres apparaître dans le ciel. Il commença à courir vers la sortie du parc. Il était totalement paniqué, il savait que la marque des ténèbres était le signe de Voldemort. Il redoubla d'effort lorsqu'il vit avancer vers lui des sorciers, baguettes à la main. Harry se leva et tomba à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Les sorciers s'avançaient de plus en plus vers lui. Ils portaient des masques et lançaient des maléfices aux maisons, les faisant prendre feu, disparaître et d'autres choses les plus horrible les unes que les autres. Harry resta par terre et regarda les sorciers avancer toujours plus vers de lui.  
- '' HARRY ! ''  
Quelqu'un avait crié son nom. Il se tourna et vit son père courir vers lui. James lui prit son bras et tous deux transplanèrent, il avait le tournis, il n'était pas habitué à transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une vaste plaine, avec une petite forêt qui commençait, dix mètre plus loin. Les arbres étaient sombres et touffus, mais une aura de confiance se dégageait d'eux. Harry et son père semblaient ne pas connaitre l'endroit où ils avaient atterris, mais James ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Ils s'assirent au sol et regarda son fils.  
- Comment tu te sens Harry ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se ressentait dans sa voix.  
Harry était toujours accroché au bras de son père. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de la frayeur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu ces hommes avec les cagoules se diriger vers lui, dans le parc. Il pensait qu'il les avait déjà vu quelques part, mais il ne se rappelait plus où exactement.  
- Ça va aller... acquiesça-t-il, j'ai eu peur, tout simplement. C'était qui ces gens dans le parc ?  
- Des Mangemorts. Répondit James, avec une rage non dissimulée. Ce sont en quelque sorte ... les soldats de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Ses partisans ? Mais que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi détruire toutes ces maisons ? Je ne comprends pas ! répliqua Harry, tout en essayant de se lever.  
- Écoutes Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que ces sorciers n'ont pas les mêmes convictions que nous. Ils prônent le sang pur, l'idée de puissance, de supériorité. Les Moldus ne sont rien pour eux, ils doivent les détruire, ils AIMENT les détruire.  
Harry baissa les yeux et réfléchis. Soudain, il releva la tête vers son père. Ces yeux étaient brillants, et des larmes menaçaient de glisser sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa mère qui était restée chez eux. Comment avait-t-il oublié sa mère ? C'était sûrement à cause de ces Mangemorts.  
- Maman ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
Son père comprit immédiatement son inquiétude et le rassura d'un sourire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle est en sécurité. Elle a transplanée avant que je vienne te chercher. Nous allons la rejoindre immédiatement, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre.  
Harry ne cacha pas son soulagement. Son père et lui se levèrent, et Harry s'accrocha au bras de son géniteur. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de transplaner de nouveau qu'une bande de Mangemorts étaient devant eux, leur baguette à la main. Ils venaient de voir James et Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers eux.  
- Harry ! murmura son père. Je veux que tu ailles te cacher dans la forêt ! Ne t'éloigne surtout pas de la lisière et ne sort pas tant que je ne viens pas te chercher ! Tu m'as compris ? Je m'occupe d'eux !  
Harry acquiesça et courût plus loin, restant en lisère, comme son père lui avait demandé. Il n'était pas trop d'accord de laisser son père seul contre cinq Mangemorts, mais lui ne pourrait rien faire, et son père était l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. Il trouva refuge dans le creux d'un vieux chêne. De cet endroit, il ne pouvait être vu, mais, il pouvait suivre les mouvements de son père et des Mangemorts. James avait mis à terre deux Mangemorts, mais il en restait quand même trois, et Harry se sentait inutile. Il sursauta et son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il vit un éclair rouge atteindre son père en pleine poitrine. Il étouffa son cri par sa main, et attendit. Son estomac se dénoua en voyant son père se relever. Il paraissait en assez mauvais état, mais il tenait debout, c'était le principal. Il réussit à neutraliser à lui tout seul, deux Mangemorts en un seul sort mais le dernier semblait plus coriace que les autres. Harry était décidé, il devait aider son père. Il profita donc de sa cachette. Sortant légèrement pour ne pas être vu, il pointa sa baguette au moment où l'homme en noir leva la sienne, puis murmura :  
- Expelliarmus ! En dirigeant la baguette sur l'homme encapuchonné.  
La baguette s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs. Le Mangemort ne cacha pas son étonnement, commença à tourner sur lui-même pour voir d'où venait le sort et l'Auror en profita pour le Stupéfixier. Il ligota les cinq Mangemorts ensembles puis les fit disparaitre au Ministère de la Magie, au département des Aurors. Aussitôt fait, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où été venu l'Expelliarmus. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il vit son fils sortir de la forêt.  
- Merci fiston, dit-il en lui enserrant les épaules. Sans toi, je crois que je n'y serais jamais arrivé.  
Harry regarda l'état de son père. Sa chemise était couverte de sang au niveau de l'épaule, et il avait plusieurs égratignures au visage.  
- Ça va aller tu penses ? Tu peux encore transplaner ? demanda Harry, en montrant son épaule.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est solide ton vieux père ! Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor pour toujours. Tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Je suis fier de toi.  
Harry esquissa un léger sourire et enlaça son père.  
- Nous devrions y aller, déclara James, ta mère doit faire une crise de panique. Je me demande si elle a pu contacter l'Ordre.  
James attrapa le bras d'Harry puis ils transplanèrent . Harry ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette sensation d'oppression typique au transplanage. Ils atterrirent dans une maison. Elle semblait plus petite que la leur a Godric's Hollow mais très jolie. La maison en question ressemblait à un petit palace à deux étages. Les murs étaient remplis de photos de eux trois, souriant ou des photos de Harry, Ron et Hermione à Poudlard. Les meubles ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Godric's Hollow, avec quelques petite différence, comme la couleur des murs, le sol était en pierre au lieu du bois, mais, la maison ne lui disait rien, il avait été secoué, mais au point de ne pas se souvenir ou il habitait. James et Harry traversèrent ce qui semblait être le hall et se dirigèrent vers le salon, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait personne, et Harry s'inquiéta, où était Lily ? James monta deux marches des escaliers et scruta s'il entendait un bruit.  
- Lily ? demanda James avec une voix forte, en regardant le haut des marches.  
James s'attendait à voir Lily débouler les marches, mais le bruit venait d'ailleurs. Aussitôt, une furie déboula de ce qui apparaissait comme la cuisine. Harry eut juste le temps de voir le visage paniqué de sa mère avant que sa vue fut altéré par une masse de cheveux roux.  
- Merlin merci ! Merci merci merci ! Récita-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Sur son visage, on voyait des traces de larmes et elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les bras, qui maintenant, laissaient apparaitre des marques.  
- Maman, je vais bien. J'ai eu un peu peur. dit Harry, en essayant de calmer un peu sa mère en disant cela.  
Elle lâcha enfin Harry, puis se tourna vers son mari. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le sang sur sa chemise.  
- James, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Demanda Lily tout en s'empressant d'ôter la chemise pour évaluer les dégâts. Apparemment, la blessure n'était pas profonde, elle pouvait le soigner toute seule. Lily avait peur de devoir transporter son mari à l'hôpital.  
- Des Mangemorts, nous ont suivis quand nous avons transplané dans une plaine. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu pour le dernier Mangemort, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai revenu ici, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa femme.  
Lily lui lança un regard sévère, puis se tourna vers son fils. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
- Je suis fière de toi, trésor. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serai passé si ... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, ne voulait, en fait, ne pas y penser. Elle coupa court à ses réflexions, préférant se concentrer sur la blessure de son mari.  
- A qui appartient cette maison ? J'ai vu des photos de nous sur les murs. demanda Harry en désignant la maison.  
- C'est la nôtre, en réalité, c'est une maison que nous protégeons depuis bien longtemps, en cas de problème. Répondit Lily. Tu ne la connais pas car nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin. Nous serons en sécurité ici. La maison est protégée par un gardien et de nombreux sortilèges très puissants. Dumbledore les a installés et renforcés par la suite.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il regarda pensivement sa mère soigner l'épaule de son mari, puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il demanda avec une voix grave :  
- Que voulaient ces Mangemorts en venant à Godric's Hollow ? Ils ont trop bu ou autre chose ?  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Lily et James se regardèrent un moment, ils ne voulaient pas en parler, cela se voyait sur leur visage. Ils faisaient comme si Harry n'avait rien dit, de peur qu'ils pensent que c'est de sa faute si les Mangemorts sont apparu. James se leva et alla se poser à côté de son fils. Il lui prit la main et la serra pour essayer de ne pas l'inquiéter.  
- Harry, nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi, s'empressa de dire James, tu ne pouvais pas savoir quand tu en as parlé, mais si les Mangemorts sont apparu dans le parc, c'est parce que tu as prononcé son nom.  
Harry regarda son père, abasourdi. Comment cela a pu arriver ? Il se rappela, soudainement, qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort, c'était avant qu'il parte dans le parc. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Tout d'un coup, des coups secs retentirent à la porte d'entrée.


End file.
